


First Time for Everything

by CrystalOak



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Pheromones, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalOak/pseuds/CrystalOak
Summary: If Darulio and Ed hadn't been interrupted.





	First Time for Everything

_“I didn’t know you were…”_

_“I’m not into him!”_

 

Ed knew now just how much of a lie that was. 

Especially when he was being led, hand in hand, into Darulio’s temporary quarters, quivering with excitement. 

“Wait here for a second…” Darulio whispered, sending a shiver down Ed’s spine. He took a seat on the bed, it’s plain white sheets feeling unusually soft against his palms. 

Lately, everything had felt airy and soft when he was around Darulio. So warm, and comforting, and overwhelmingly _happy_. 

He was in _love_. 

He began to fidget with his uniform jacket, clumsily undoing the buttons with shaking hands. He had never thought of himself as gay (or would this make him bi?), but there was no way in hell he could deny the things he had been feeling since yesterday (or the familiar, uncomfortable throbbing between his thighs). 

No wonder Kelly cheated on him with this guy. Who could blame her? 

“Alrighty, I just had to grab something.” Darulio stated, turning back around to face the captain. He had been searching in his bag for an agonizing minute, but it felt like hours to Ed. 

“Great, should we, uh…” he started, losing the will to speak as Darulio approached the bed, a small bottle held in one hand, and his clothes being removed with the other. 

Soon enough, they had wordlessly stripped down to their briefs, and Ed shook as Darulio made his way into the bed, laying next to him. He turned on his side, and began to take Ed’s face in his hand. 

Ed closed his eyes, so _ready_ for this. He had been ready ever since last night’s invitation. Of course, Kelly had to ruin that too. But what did it matter now? Their lips met, the gently warmth sending Ed into a lovestruck flutter. But despite the pleasantness, he craved so much _more_. 

He slipped his tongue into Darulio’s mouth, and the alien seemed to pay no mind. He parted his lips further, their tongues swirling comfortably together. It was so _sweet_ , better than Ed could have ever imagined. 

Their kiss broke, Ed unwillingly letting out a small whimper. Since when had he ever done that? 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep going…” Darulio reassured, his voice coated in sweetness. 

“Yeah- Yeah, I know…” Ed forced out, trying to keep his composure. But why should he? He didn’t care, not when Darulio was leaving a trail of tingling kisses down his neck, chest, and… 

Then he stopped right above the very obvious tent in Ed’s boxers. 

He traced his thumb across the hemline, the sensation causing Ed’s member to twitch. Sparing no time at all, he cupped the bump, moving back up to Ed’s mouth and roughly kissing him. Ed moaned into the kiss, drowning in the intense pleasure. 

Even if Darulio had been good in bed, Ed knew damn well that this would _never_ feel as good with anyone else. Even if someone else exceeded his skill, the fact alone that it was _Darulio_ doing it, it was _Darulio_ shimmying down his boxers and running a finger along his shaft, that it was _Darulio’s_ tongue in his mouth, _that_ was what left him absolutely melting against the alien’s touch. 

He pulled back once again, his head hovering above Ed’s erection. He breathed out against the tip, the hot air surrounding it and turning cold once again in an instant. Ed’s breath hitched, and he found himself begging to whatever god in the sky that Darulio would continue. 

Darulio seemed to notice immediately, taking note of his partner’s strained expression. 

“You’re that eager, huh?” 

Ed didn’t have the willpower to argue. “Yes…” he breathed out. 

“Well, I’d hate to disappoint…” he responded, running his tongue along Ed’s shaft and up to his tip. He swirled his tongue around it, before finally taking it into his mouth. Ed let out a moan, throwing his head back as Darulio’s lips tightened around his cock, and hummed deeply. 

He didn’t _want_ to come so fast, or, he wouldn’t have usually. But when it’s Darulio, he really didn’t care. Less than a minute into the blowjob, and Ed fell into orgasm. His back arched off of the bed, his cum filling Darulio’s mouth. As he finished, shuddering into the aftershocks, he faintly heard Darulio finish off with a loud _gulp_. 

Darulio swallowing every last drop of his cum, while a portion of it dripped from his lips and down his chin… 

His erection sprang right back up. 

“That’s convenient.” Darulio stated, wiping cum from his face, “I’m not quite done yet.” 

“Oh- Oh, right…” Ed answered, hazily recalling the bottle Darulio had held recently. 

He reached towards the nightstand to grab the object in question, unscrewing the cap and setting it aside. “You know, I gotta ask, is this your first time?” 

“What? No, of course not.” Ed answered, before receiving a quirked eyebrow from Darulio and realizing the true meaning of the question. “O-Oh, you mean first time like this? Yeah, definitely…” 

“Really? Well, then, I’m honored that you’d let me do this.” he answered, a smile playing across his lips. He poured some lube in his hand, and began coating his fingers in it. 

“ _Let you?_ Please, I want you to.” If it had been Kelly, if it had been anyone else, Ed would never had admitted to things like that. Being needy, impatient, so excited. But with him, it just felt safe. He could let loose without judgement. 

That’s just the kinda “cool guy” Darulio was. 

“Good.” 

Darulio slipped one finger into Ed’s opening, and when he made no indication of discomfort, soon came a second, and a third, spreading Ed wide open. His hands clutched at the sheets desperately, twisting between his fingers. He had never tried something like this, and there are always things you think you can estimate the feeling of. 

Having Darulio’s fingers in him? Not one of them. 

“F… Fuck...” Ed cursed, writhing under the pleasure. 

“You like that?” Darulio asked, removing his hands from Ed’s entrance. He immediately missed the feeling, yearning to feel Darulio’s thick, long fingers inside of him again. 

Soon, however, his wish was granted. Darulio placed his tip against Ed’s asshole, seemingly waiting for permission to continue. 

“Please… keep going.” Ed begged. 

Darulio nodded, smiling fondly. He began to slip his dick into Ed, the other’s face scrunching up at the new sensation. 

Darulio was _big_. 

“Is it okay?” Darulio asked, halfway inserted. 

“Yes, _god_ , just… please keep going.” 

And with that, the alien slowly thrusted inside, sending Ed immediately into a frenzy of moans. 

The throbbing, the pumping, the tight pressure in his stomach… It all combined into a delirious daze of satisfaction. 

Darulio gradually quickened his pace, searching for Ed’s sweet spot. 

“ _Ahh_!” Ed let out a yelp as Darulio hit his prostate, and the other took note of its location, and focused all attention on it. 

“Harder!” Ed begged, Darulio quickening his pace accordingly. He hit Ed’s prostate again, again, _again_ \- 

It all felt so good, everything with him felt good. He loved him, he loved him so, so much. 

“A- Ahh! _Darulio…!_ ” Ed let out one final cry, and felt hot cum sputtering across his chest and abdomen. He could sworn that in that very moment, even with the curtains drawn, he could see stars. Not long after, he was overtaken by the overwhelming sensation of being filled up with the other man’s cum. 

Darulio slumped against him, resting against his legs. The warmth and pressure against him was so comforting. For a second, they made eye contact, both hazy and fulfilled. 

 

It was fine, as long as it was Darulio.


End file.
